The Unthinkable
by Kildiazar the Unwanted Ghost
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Danger Zone. complete Rated PG for character death
1. 1: The Unthinkable

The Unthinkable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or Danger Zone). Do not sue me. I only own Jiguel. LOL  
  
One time when Harry Potter was with Ron and Hermione in a beach called "Danger Zone" (it was called that for a reason), a coconut fell on Harry head and knocked him out/unconscious. When he woke up, he had amnesia. He couldn't remember a thing, and didn't know who he was. Then all of a sudden, Jiguel saw him and stole everything he had. And when Ron and Hermione saw him they both fainted and Jiguel stole all their things too. Then he threw their bodies in the ocean to be eaten by sharks.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Do not get angry at me because this is an old story that I made up when I was still annoyed of Harry a long long time ago. And I give credit to my friend aphrodite24goddess for helping me revise this. PLEASE review, and flames are accepted. 


	2. 2: Vicious Fishes

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter 2: Vicious Fishes  
  
While Harry Potter and his friends were recovering from the shark bites they got from the last chapter, they found themselves in the Amazon Rivers. They were rescued Amazonian fishermen, and they brought them back to their village. They all woke up in the village's hospital. When they were fully recovered, they thanked the villagers and left. But as they were riding on a boat, the boat crashed into a large rock and sank. As the boat sank, a lot of wild man-eating piranha were gathering nearby. They got bitten over a hundred times.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is underway. 


	3. 3: Snake Escape

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter 3: Snake Escape  
  
When Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione, got bitten by piranha, they saw that they weren't far from land, and were able to swim back to shore. Now they had no choice but to go through the jungle. While crawling through the jungle, they somehow fell into a snake pit. Ron and Hermione both got squeezed by giant anaconda. While Harry got bitten by a bunch of cobras more times than the piranha. They were all able to escape, but Harry was severely bitten and was almost half-dead. He was soon delirious aside from the fact that he still had amnesia.  
  
Next Chapter 


	4. 4: Back to the Beach

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter 4: Back to the Beach  
  
After a whole day of endless crawling, they finally made it back to "Danger Zone". But they had to be hospitalized for a month, before they fully recovered, Yet even when they were not fully recovered they were out of the hospital. Let's just say it was because of the bill that the Dursley's certainly wouldn't pay, Harry CAN'T pay (for he still has amnesia and they are in a muggle hospital), Ron cannot AFFORD to pay, and Hermione paid. They had to get back to Hogwarts so Harry could restore his memory.  
  
Next Chapter 


	5. 5: The Haunted House on Magnolia Lane

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter 5: Haunted House in Magnolia Lane  


Disclaimer: I do not own The House in Magnolia Lane

It was soon sunset and they realized that they had to find someplace to spend the night in. They soon found an old, abandoned house. But the moment they opened the door, thousands and thousands of bats came out and flew away. That made them really scared, but they weren't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly Harry Potter began to bleed in his mouth. They all ignored it. After that, they all fell asleep. Then Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night, he discovered that he had bruises all over his body. He didn't know that while he was sleeping ghosts came and beat him up, but he fell asleep again.  
  
On to the Next Chapter 


	6. 6: The DEATH of Harry Potter

The Unthinkable  
  
Chapter 6: The Death of Harry Potter (finally!)  
  
Last Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Ghostbusters so don't bother to sue me.  
  
While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sleeping, the ghosts came back. They dropped a pebble on Harry Potter's head, which instantly killed him. Then Harry Potter became a ghost, and when it was morning, and Ron and Hermione woke up, Harry and the other ghosts scared them out of the house. And they were never seen again. But then when the locals found out about their story (don't ask), they called the ghostbusters, and they captured Harry.  
  
THE MISERABLE END!!!  
  
Hi there! Wingdog of the World here! I am with my friend aphrodite24goddess here. She helped me a bit with revising this story.  
  
aphrodite24goddess: Hey you guys! Dontcha think that Harry Potter should be called (in this story) HAIRRY POOPER? LOL.  
  
Wingdog of the World: (pushes aphro aside) please review!  
  
Aphro: yeah! Sure we had a lot of laughs typing up this story, but we want a bit of your opinions!  
  
Wing: ...  
  
Aphro: the internet is running!!! Okay guyz, see ya in Wingdog of the World's next story! Okay, so I may not be there, but, hey I taught her the basics!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! PLEASE READ MY STORY IN RAGNAROK ONLINE!!! JAA NE!  
  
Wing: shaddup.  
  
Together: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
